A Cartoon Vacation (2017 film)
A Cartoon Vacation is a 3D computer-animated film produced by Cartoon Network. this is a second movie theater from "The Supernatural Movie", which will be released on June 16, 2017, and directed by Steven Dean Moore the Director of "The Simpsons" and "Rugrats." This movie is the only PG-rated movie Eric Cartman to have on it. it will be animated by Reel FX Animation Studios this is a pilot to the television series "Cartoon Network's ALL STARS*". this is a pilot to the television series "Cartoon Network's ALL STARS*". Plot Flint Lockwood and his cartoon character friends all decide to go on a vacation because they all know that starring in a cartoon can be stressful at times. Soundtrack *"Vacation" by G.R.L. *"Summer" by Calvin Harris *the scores are composed by Mark Mothersbaugh International Release Dates *USA - 13 June 2017 (premiere) *Malaysia - 15 June 2017 *Singapore - 15 June 2017 *USA - 16 June 2017 *Philippines - 28 June 2017 *Hong Kong - 29 June 2017 *Brazil - 7 July 2017 *Indonesia - 8 July 2017 (Jakarta) *Argentina - 20 July 2017 *Peru - 27 July 2017 *UK - 28 July 2017 *Ireland - 28 July 2017 *South Korea - 29 July 2017 *Switzerland - 3 August 2017 (German speaking region) *Czech Republic - 3 August 2017 *Israel - 3 August 2017 *Spain - 7 August 2017 *Germany - 10 August 2017 *Japan - 12 August 2017 *Hungary - September 1, 2017 *Netherlands - September 8, 2017 *Turkey - September 15, 2017 *Poland - October 13, 2017 *Portugal - October 20, 2017 *Sweden - November 24, 2017 *Iceland - December 1, 2017 *Italy - December 8, 2017 *Denmark - February 8, 2018 *Belgium - February 14, 2018 *France - February 14, 2018 *Finland - February 16, 2018 *Thailand - February 23, 2018 *South Africa - March 2, 2018 *Greece - March 16, 2018 *Australia - April 5, 2018 *New Zealand - April 5, 2018 *Kuwait - April 10, 2018 *TBA (others) Reception TBA Sequels A Cartoon Vacation 2: Travel in Mithycal World in 2020 Production TBA Release TBA Transcript TBA Credits Voice Cast Protagonists (Heroes) *Sean Hayes as Chester the Chespin *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood *Hugh Jackman as Roddy *Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson and Wubbzy *Jack Black as Po the Panda and Lenny the Shark *Jack Angel as Papa Smurf *Halle Berry as Cappy *Fred Armisen as Brainy Smurf *Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin Seville and Simon Seville *Pamela Aldon as Vidia *Adam Sander as Ramon *Jim Carrey as Lovelace *Ashleigh Ball as Oopsy Bear, Tuxedo Sam, and Rainbow Dash *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny *Kevin James as Otis the Cow *Mel Brooks as Bigweld *Corey Burton as Dale *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Ian James Cortlett as Funshine Bear *Angela Bartys as Fawn *Patton Oswalt as Remy *Clancy Brown as Shrek *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup, Baby Mumble and Tommy Pickles *Kate Higgins as Tails *Amanda Bynes as Piper *Vin Diesel as The Iron Giant *Janice Karman as Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Eleanor Miller, and Jeanette Miller *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Angelina Jolie as Tigress *Wanda Sykes as Bessy the Cow *Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman *Drew Carey as Crank *Andrea Libman as Harmony Bear and Pinkie Pie *Tracey Moore as Share Bear and My Melody *Eddie Murphy as Mushu, Donkey *Frank Oz as Jeff Fungus *Lou Romano as Linguini *Scott McCord as Owen, Yang and Yuck *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus the Mole *Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Corinne Orr as Sonia the Hedgehog *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner *Katy Perry as Smurfette *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman *Christy Carlosn-Romano as Kim Possible *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Sally Acorn *Megan Hilty as Rosetta *Benicio del Toro as Chef Sykes *Steve Carell as Gru and Hammy *Tabitha St. Germain as Cheer Bear *Seth Rogen as Ship Captain, Morton, Mantis and B.O.B. *Tara Strong as Hello Kitty, Bubbles, Daizy and Twilight Sparkle *Tress MacNeille as Chip and Dot Warner *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Mae Whitman as Huntsgirl *Will Smith as Oscar *Anton Yelchin as Clumsy Smurf *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton *Chiara Zanni as Wish Bear *Bill Fagerbakke as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Miss Kittie as Taranee Cook *Lucy Liu as Silvermist *Candi Milo as Irma Lair *Raven Symone as Iridessa *Jamie Chung as Gogo Tamago *Peter Sohn as Emile *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Allison Mack as Tiffany Nickel *Renee Zellweger as Vanessa *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde *Lea Michele as Dorthy *Amanda Seyfried as Mary Katherine *Ashton Kutcher as Elliot *Kerry Shale as Tad *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Ben Burtt as WALL-E and M-O *Elissa Knight as EVE *Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion *Ariana Grande - Larua *Will Arnett as Mr. Perkins *Pierre Coffin as Tim the Minion *Owen Wilson as Bob the Minion, Lightning McQueen, Coach Skip, Reggie and Ricky the Dragon *Danny Mann as Mark the Minion *Ian Holm as Phil the Minion and Chef Skinner *Elijah Wood as Stuart the Minion and Mumble *Chris Renaud as Dave the Minion *Jemaine Clement as Jerry the Minion *Robin Williams as Evil Minion and Fender *Bruce Willis as R.J. Antagonist (Villains) *Jim Cummings as Yosemite Sam the Main Antagonist *Kevin Spacey as Cottontail Smith the Yosemite Sam's Henchmen #1 *Denis Leary as Nasty Canasta the Yosemite Sam's Henchmen #2 Characters Protagonists (Heroes) 1360450379.mareckirawr_chespin_2.png|Chester the Chespin (CGI-animated look)|thumb|none|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:1360450379.mareckirawr_ch 1361239349.mareckirawr_en_garde.png|Chester the Chespin (Another CGI-animated look)|thumb|none|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:1361239349.mareckirawr_e 20131031074301!Flint_Lockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood|thumb|none|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:20131031074301!Flint_L 150px-Owen1_(1).png|Owen|thumb|none|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:150px-Ow HiccupHaddock.jpg|Hiccup|thumb|none|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hiccup Bl8OYHC2.png|Chipmunks + Chipettes|thumb|none|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:B *Others More Antagonist (Villains) YosemiteSam.jpg|Yosemite Sam Cottontailsmithhorse.jpg|Cottontail Smith CJ080.jpg|Nasty Canasta Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Crossover films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Category:Columbia Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Credits Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:All star cast Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas